Outcast to Happy
by TiffersStar1989
Summary: What happens when an outcasted werewolf/vampire mves to forks with his twin sister? Things get a little out of hand, but being an outcast has some perks!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight books.**

**DEDICATED TO: MoonPrincess1989**

Outcast to Happy

Chapter 1

I have been on the road for almost a year. I have been pushed out of my pack and ignored just because of who my father was. I should say our father but my twin sister Ashley was not shunned like me. She had friends, where I never found friends with any of the other boys. Nobody wanted to be my friend because I was part vampire, but I was happy that my sister still had connections to the tribe and the pack, which was mostly female.

So me being the outcast was somewhere in Washington State nearing close to the coast, when I smelled vampires nearby. I followed the scent down a trail until it came to a house. This house was enormous mostly glass, but smelled greatly like vampires, so I investigated closer.

As I got close to the house I noticed that the garage was opened and music was coming from it. Nice Choice in music, I noticed. As I walked in I noticed that someone was working on a car. This person or should I say female was HOT. She has long blond hair. She was wearing skin tight jeans with high-heeled boots that covered her calves. Her ass was nice and tight. Just imagining the things I could do to her made me so hard, but I had to remember that this place smelled like vampires and I had to keep my guard up.

-With my extra hearing I heard a male voice from inside say, "Emmett will you quit thinking about Rose it gets a little gross when I have to listen and watch it"

"Not me, but now that you say that maybe," another male voice said that I'm assuming is Emmett. -

She must have noticed me because she turned around very quickly I might add and glared at me. I was about to say something but something changed within me. I have found her, the one, and the one person that is meant for me, my imprint.

"Can I help you with something," she said her voice ever so heavenly.

"Well, well…" I just said barely getting any words out. What the heck I have been around for so long and I can't even talk to a pretty girl.

"Well, what? I have stuff to do," she said starting to get angry.

I moved in a little closer; she gave me a hesitant look.

"Well, I think we started this off on the wrong foot, my name is Josh," I said with my hand extended.

She took my hand into a handshake and said, "My name is Rosalie, and again may I ask what can I help you with?"

"You see I have been searching every inch of this continent for this one person who would change my world," I said.

"And, I come into the picture how?" Rosalie said.

"Well, you are her," I said.

"Sorry, can't happen I'm married and you would not want me anyways," She said.

"It already did, we imprinted, and you changed my world," I said.

"When you say imprinted do you mean as in wolf imprinting on a human," Rose said.

"Exactly, but I think it's a little different because I'm part vampire," I said.

"Really, how about we talk about this later, I want to finish the car, how about you come back around 8p.m." Rose said.

"Okay, I'll be back," I said getting one last glance of her beautiful figure before I left.

I had found a diner where I can drink some coffee as I made the phone call to my sister.

-Phone Call to Ashley-

"Hey, Ash how is it going," I said.

"Hey Josh, its okay, same old same old; how about, where you calling me from today?" Ash said.

"Forks, Washington, but I've got news," I said in a teasing way.

"What spill," my twin said in an excited way.

"I have imprinted," I said.

"What?" Ash said.

"With a vampire," I said.

"WHAT," Ash shouted over the phone.

"I want you to meet her," I said.

"I'm coming don't worry I'm coming," she said in a protecting way and hung up the phone.

**Hope you like it. Read & Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga otherwise this would be in its own book rather than on here**

**Dedicated to MoonPrincess1989**

Chapter 2

-Ashley's POV-

After that phone call, I knew I had to get to Forks as soon as I could. Why? Well one because this is my brother and he has never really had a serious relationship. Two, because this is a new imprint and it was with a vampire with no clarification on whether she had a mate or not. And three because I had to meet this chick.

So, I went online and got a first class ticket to Forks, Washington. I packed a small bag, since I was unsure of how long I wanted to stay there or how long my brother would need me there. I made sure to grab some cash too, just in case.

My plan was to go to Forks make sure my brother was happy and to meet his imprint. I was hoping that my brother would finally be happy and find someone. After all as his sister, it is my job to make sure she is the right person for him and will treat him right.

So I was on my way out, I had already made plans to stay at the motel my brother was staying at. I took another look over my apartment to make sure everything was good and went to the airport.

-_Meanwhile in Forks, Washington_-

-Josh's POV-

It was getting closer to eight o'clock and I was getting butterflies in my stomach. I don't know exactly how having an imprint would change how I would act around a hot chick. Like seriously I have been around many girls and only Rose has made me feel this way.

I decided to clean up a little bit to make a good impression; she said she wanted me to come back. But I didn't know if it was going to be just her or if there were going to be more people/vampires there. From the voices I heard there might be more to deal with so I prepared myself mentally and physically.

-_Cullen's House_-

-Edward's POV-

It was eight o'clock, this Josh person was supposed to be here. When Rose let us know about him, she didn't give much detail about him but I heard Rose's thoughts about an imprint. I was not sure what she was thinking about so I waited to learn more.

There was a knock on the door.

"I've got it, "Rosalie said. She zoomed past me towards the door in one of her red evening gowns.

Rose came back into the living room with a man following her. He didn't smell human or like the dogs of the reservation, in fact he smelled sort of like a werewolf with a hint of vampire. he didn't smell like anything we've come across in the years since our change. 

He was 6'1" with shaggy black hair with a red tint that was cut short. He had hazel eyes and his skin tone was a little lighter than the wolf pack and his body was built similar to Jacob's body. He was wearing dark stonewashed jeans, a blue t-shirt and black combat boots.

"This is a very nice home," this new guy whom Rose referred to as Josh said.

"Why, thank you but it's all because of Esme, she decorated the entire home and keeps it up to date," Rose said in a flirtatious way which I have only seen her do with Emmett.

Rose went to sit next to Emmett on the couch leaving Josh standing next to a chair, but he seemed unsure if he should sit down.

"Take a seat, Josh," said Carlisle. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and it seems you already met Rosalie."

"Yes, I have," Josh said.

"This is my wife, Esme," Carlisle said, she gives a small wave.

"My name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper," Alice said as she wrapped an arm around Jasper.

"And this is Emmett and Edward," said Carlisle. I nodded when he said my name and so did Emmett, but he didn't seem comfortable around Josh.

"What do you want Josh," Emmett said in a harsh way.

Rose slaps him on the arm and says, "Be nice."

"How can I with the way he looks at you," Emmett said.

"Well, I have been out-casted from my home and have been searching for my imprint," Josh said. "You see I'm half vampire and half werewolf."

"And why stop here, why not continue looking," Carlisle said.

"Because I believe I have found the girl that I am imprinted to," Josh said his eyes landing on Rosalie.

Emmett must have noticed what he meant by that because he shouted, "NO, NO freaking way, Rose is my wife and that is how it is going to stay."

I made eye contact with Jasper and nodded to make sure he understood that we needed to calm down Emmett.

"I can't do anything about it. She is my imprint," Josh said thinking that it would help, but it did the opposite.

"NO!" Emmett shouted and he started towards Josh but then Rose stopped him.

"Go outside, I will be there in a moment," Rose said and she gave him a kiss.

Emmett left without another word and next thing I heard was a tree falling down.

I turned my attention to what was going on in the living room.

"I think it is time for you to leave," Rose said without looking into Josh's eyes.

"But what about us?" Josh asked.

"There is no us, I have to go check on Emmett," Rose said, but she was not thinking that from her thoughts it seemed she wanted the opposite.

Josh left anyways, walking out of the house in a disappointed tone. No one can blame Emmett for the way he behaved they are mates. But I could tell from Josh's thoughts that he was not giving up.

-_At the Motel_-

-Josh's POV-

What am I going to do? My imprint does not want anything to do with me.

I was in my motel room going over in my head what just happened and didn't notice when the door was unlocking itself.

But I notice when a female with dark brown hair with a red tint that was shoulder length with bangs that framed her face in layers. Her figure was similar to Rosalie, she stood about 5'6" with greenish blue eyes with a skin tone a little lighter than mine.

She was wearing black leggings, gray high heeled ankle boots, and a gray tunic sweater that stopped at her upper thigh.

"What has you so depressed?" she asked.

"Nice to see you too Ash," I said getting up to give my sister a hug.

"So, why are you so sad," Ash asked again.

"It seems like she has a mate and said there is no us," I said lying back down on the bed.

Thinking she would just come and sit next to me, but instead she was walking towards the door, trying to catch a scent or something.

"What are you doing?" I said sitting up.

"I'm going to talk some sense into these people, you deserve better than rejection," Ash said and ran out of the room no doubt going to the Cullen's house.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please Read and Review! Open to suggestions…Thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and neither does my friend who is feeding me the plot line…**** :( because than Paul would be all mine and Emmett would be all hers but then again we can always dream….**

**Dedicated to: MoonPrincess1989**

* * *

Chapter 3

-Josh's POV-

Ash had completely ignored her car and was already running in the direction of the Cullen's house. She had found my scent from when I went there earlier and was head strong in going there.

Since we were both part vampire and part werewolf, we were pretty fast without the aid of a car. It was then easy for me to catch up with her.

I didn't really want Ashley to go over there and confront Rose. Rose had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want anything to do with me. And since I have experience with rejection I knew how to fade away and when it was the right time to as well. Of course I wanted to try but I can only change how I feel not how others feel.

Even though I had really hoped that my imprint would be different from everyone else and I would finally find someone that would love me for who I am. My sister knew exactly how I felt towards having an imprint it was the same way she wanted it to happen, even though she has people at home that accept her for who she is and love her. All I had was my sister and I hoped for at least one more.

"Ash, you don't have to do this," I said trying to get her to stop or at least slow down so I could calm her down.

"This is your imprint, we are talking about, and you are not giving up so easily," Ash said.

"I already tried talking to her and she made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with me," I said.

"Well I don't think you tried hard enough and this is an imprint we are talking about. You don't have to be lovers," Ash said.

I was silent because I knew she was right.

That's when we came up to the house, which will be remembered as the house of my imprint.

-Ashley's POV-

We came to a large house that looked like it was made of mostly glass. I ran into the house without even knocking I didn't want to give them a chance to prepare. I knew Josh was close on my heels because he wanted to either make sure I was safe or to make sure I didn't do anything to his new imprint.

It was in a room that looked like it was a living room, with a couple of sofas and a big flat screen television, where I found two people. And by their skin color and smell, they were two vampires, one male and the other female.

"Where is she?" I asked fuming because this bitch does not treat my brother like this and get away with it.

-Alice's POV-

I was in my closet with Rosalie trying to clear my head because I was having blurry visions which was different and was confusing me so making outfits helped calm me.

The boys were off hunting because Emmett really had a lot of angry tension about this imprinting thing built up and Edward and Jasper thought it be best that he took it out on a deer or bear rather than a forest or house. Esme and Carlisle were downstairs talking over the imprint between Rose and this new guy Josh. Rose wasn't down there because she didn't want to think about it at least that is what she told me.

I was trying to find something to match this purple blouse I had bought a while back. When I heard someone say, "Where is she?" I didn't recognize the voice as anyone that I have met or known, but the voice did remind me of the one from the vision I had that was blurry.

I had described the vision to Rose since my Jasper was hunting, and we had both heard the voice. I was wide-eyed with shock when our eyes met. I nodded to let her know that it was the voice from the vision and we both ran downstairs to see who exactly the owner of the voice was.

-Ashley's POV-

Two females came into the room almost as soon as I said that.

"Ash, I told you, you don't have to do anything," Josh pleaded with me again and I saw him make eye contact with the blond that just came into the room.

"Well, I think it is my duty as your sister to do something, so which one of these vampires is she," I said sizing up each of the females that just came into the room. There was a short female with short brown hair that made her look like a pixie that was watching me probably trying to see how dangerous I am. The other female that came into the room was a blond with wavy hair that was about mid-way down her back and she looked like she was trying to decide who to watch me or my brother. If I compared her to myself she would be the blond version of me.

The other two vampires in the room reminded me of how parents would act in this situation and they were watching me closely in case they needed to protect their so called kids (which I knew would be impossible unless they two girls were part human or something which I doubt because that was rare. I have to admit not as rare as me and my brother but that is rare).

I kind of guessed it was the blond because she was the only one that my brother seemed drawn to and the one that was giving me narrowed eyes.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "I want to talk to you outside," and I walked out the sliding glass doors that were right there and went outside into a big clearing of a backyard.

I waited for everyone to follow before I spoke but she started before I could, "Who are you and what do you want," the blond said.

"My name is Ashley and Josh here is my twin brother and I'm here to talk some sense into you," I said.

"What do you need to talk some sense into me about," she said.

"Well your imprint with my brother of course," I said.

I was in the middle of the yard with my hands on my hips looking pissed towards her as she moved closer to me. She stopped so that she was an arm length away from me. The others were around us watching or waiting for the perfect time to intervene.

"I don't want the imprint," she said.

"Well, one I don't think that is true and two you can't get rid of an imprint, when it happens it happens," I said.

"How do you know this; how do you know that I can't change this imprint," she said.

"Because one of the girls on our pack had imprinted on someone and she had a long time boyfriend already. She tried to ignore the imprint. She ran away with this boyfriend; she even got married. But it hurt her too much to be away from her imprint that she had to come back and create a relationship to honor the imprint," I said explaining what my friend/pack member Jessica went through.

"So, I'm not leaving my mate, he is everything I ever wanted in a man," she said.

"The brilliant part about imprints is you don't have to be lovers, you could be best friends, siblings, anything, it's just that usually they end up becoming lovers," I said.

"No, I don't even know him enough to be friends and I don't need any more friends or family," she said.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, probably surprising her with my strength giving her a scared look on her face, "Give my brother a chance, he has been through enough, so you can at least try," I basically growled at her.

"Ash that's enough," Josh said getting in between me and his imprint.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then looked around at the worried faces of the other vampires, "Fine, I tried. Not my fault you imprinted on a bitch," I said and I ran into the woods to clear my head.

I knew my brother would stick around to make sure his imprint was happy or whatever. So I knew no one would follow me and I allowed my anger get to me. I needed to vent and the best way I vented was in my wolf form. I loved my wolf form, I was unique being all white and if you looked close enough you would see strands of silver. I was average size when compared to the other females of my pack, but my coat was what made me stand out.

I had changed into my wolf form and was just running freely in the unknown woods. The part of the woods that I was in smelled different compared to the area closer to the house that I had just came from, but I didn't think about it much. I just continued to run in the forest.

That was until I saw in front of me two large wolves, they looked like wolves from a pack, but I have never seen them before.

One of the wolves was definitely bigger than the other. He had russet brown fur with dark intelligent eyes. The other wolf was smaller and from my experience younger because of his size. He had sandy colored fur and looked like he had more of a coyote build than a wolf build.

I had slowed down and stopped right in front of the two wolves. I was unsure of what to do. I had never come across another pack, so this was new to me.

* * *

Thank you for reading…Please make sure you review

* * *

TiffersStar1989: So here you go another chapter…how was it?

MoonPrincess1989: I loved it and I loved how Ashley is such a strong character

Josh: Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I have a great sister, but why are you making me such a pussy

TiffersStar1989: I have to show your sensitive side and you will man up if MoonPrincess wants me to make you manlier

Emmett: Personally I think it is perfect for him *MoonPrincess1989 runs up to Emmett and embraces him in a big hug* Hi

TiffersStar1989: Well you will have to see how much of a man you are in the next chapter like everyone else…for now can you please do the honors

Josh:*lets out a sigh and turns to the audience* Can you please review and please tell them to make me manlier or whatever let them know they are always curious what their readers think


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did then the story would not focus on a single human's life.

Dedicated to one of the most awesomeness people I know: MoonPrincess1989

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do you mean there is another wolf pack," I heard Alexandria, or as we like to call her Lexa for short, think through our wolf telepathy.

"The russet one sounds like he would be hot and the one to talk to," thought Cassandra, or Cassie for short.

Lexa and Cassie are part of my wolf pack back home and they are also my best friends. And FYI Cassie is the one with the dirty mind.

"Ashley, Are you okay?" asked Lexa.

"Yeah, they haven't made any movements against me," I thought. "Is it possible that you guys stay quiet while I talk to them?"

"Okay," Lexa and Cassie thought in unison.

Within my time as being part of the pack, I have recognized that I can choose to share my thoughts with my fellow pack members and it works the same for the rest of the pack. I always keep my thoughts open t o my two best friends. But this only happens when we are in wolf form. So I concentrated and…

While I was watching the two wolves in front of me, I noticed that the russet one's eyes widened when he first looked into my eyes.

"I can't believe I imprinted with whoever this is," thought one male voice, like I was nothing important. I kept quiet 'til I knew it was time for me to talk.

"Jacob, I know how you may feel, but think about how awesome this is," thought another male voice that was a little younger.

"This is not awesome, Seth. This is serious. She does not smell like a normal wolf," thought the one that I'm assuming is Jacob.

"So you may not like it, but I think it is cool and there is another wolf to add to our pack," thought Seth.

"First of all, I already have a pack and second I am only visiting," I thought making my abilities known.

"Who said that," thought Jacob.

"Cool," thought Seth.

"That would be me, my name is Ashley and I am the wolf you are starring down," I thought.

"What do you mean you already have a pack and how are we able to communicate," thought Jacob.

"Well, my people the Comox have had a pack since forever and we have always had the ability to choose to share our thoughts," I thought.

"Like I said Awesome," thought Seth sounding really excited.

"Seth that is enough. Ashley, you are coming with us to Emily's where the rest of the pack is," Jacob thought.

"Okay, I will talk to you in a little bit, don't worry I will follow you I just have to inform someone about something," I thought.

With that I closed my mind to them and followed them to the destination they talked about.

"Okay, what do you guys think about my situation," I thought informing Cassie and Lexa that they were in the clear to think/speak.

"Someone has an imprint," thought Cassie in a teasing way.

"Wait," Lexa thought.

"Wait what I'm just pointing out what happened," Cassie thought.

"I know that, but I only heard that Jacob imprinted and nothing from Ashley. Did anything change for you Ashley," Lexa thought.

"Now that you say that, No. I don't feel any different," I thought. "What should I do?"

"Well, you have to stay for your brother. So have the talk with this new pack," Lexa thought.

"Get busy with your imprint," Cassie thought.

"Cassie, serious stuff here, there is more to the pack and I think I'm going to be here longer that I anticipated," I thought.

"Okay, so you need us," Lexa thought.

"I think so, I will call you when I find a place where we can all stay," I thought.

"Okay, but don't wait too long to contact us, we get worried," Lexa thought.

"Yeah! A whole new pack of wolves to go through," thought Cassie.

I laughed a little at that, which got me a sideways glance from Jacob. He then nodded his head towards the house that was in front of us.

I opened up my thoughts again to them.

"I'm going to go change I'll be out in human form in a second," I thought.

"Okay, Us too," Jacob said. I was kind of curious to what he looked like. Even though he may just look like every male wolf, but then again we didn't have that many male wolves back home so I was curious.

I had transformed into my human form and had my clothes back on in a flash, one good thing about being part vampire. I was waiting in the clearing in front of the house when the two males that I assumed were the ones I was talking to.

The taller one had a look that was a mix of anger, distaste, and love (lust/want?). He went straight into the house, but the other younger one came over to me.

"Hey I'm Seth, I think this is so totally awesome," Seth said.

"SETH!" said a strong male voice from inside the house. "Bring her in here."

"Wow, it's not like I'm an inanimate object, I have a name," I mumbled under my breath.

We then walked into the small house into the dining room that was filled with six males and two females. Seth quickly had found a seat. I turned to find the Alpha because I knew that he would be the one that any information had to go through.

I found him standing by a female near the edge of the kitchen.

"So, Jacob here has told us there is a new wolf in town," said the Alpha.

I grinned because I knew he was talking about me, "Actually there is two, me and my brother, but soon two more will be coming. Can't be far away from my best friends for long." I shrugged my shoulders and took the only empty chair.

"Female?" said the one that I will later know as Paul with his eyebrows raised strangely reminding me of Cassie.

"Yeah, the pack is mostly females, except for the small amount of males. But I should tell you, me and my brother are only ones of our kind that I know of," I said.

"What is so different about you and your brother?" asked the Alpha.

"Well, my brother Josh and I are part wolf and part vampire. Our parents had somehow imprinted and our mother soon was pregnant with us. After she died during delivery, the pack at the time killed our father and forbid any relationships with full vampires," I said.

"Is that why you smell different," said the one that I will later know as Quil.

"Yes, you can say that," I said unsure of how much I should tell them. "Should we start this out with introductions, my name is Ashley."

"Yes, we should. My name is Sam. This is Emily my fiancée," the Alpha said as he introduced Emily, I noticed how the other female's face changed a little with a slight look of pain. "You already met Jacob and Seth, and then there is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, and Leah-Seth's sister."

As he did introductions, I put each name with its face. I have good memory, most of the time, so I knew I would not have any problems with the names. It's the people behind them that I had to worry about.

"So, why are you here?" Leah asked.

"Well, it's kind of a personal matter of my brother's that I need to make sure works out," I said. I didn't feel right about talking about my brother's issues without him present.

"So where are you from," Embry asked.

"I bet she is from Mexico," Quil said.

I let out a laugh, "No, the Comox people are in Canada, Vancouver Island to be exact."

"That's not that far away if you're looking at a map," Seth said.

"Do you mind if I use the bathroom, it's been a long day," I asked.

"Sure, It's the first door on the right," Sam said.

I made my way to the bathroom. While I was out of the room the pack talked about me, but lucky me I had vampire hearing.

"What are we going to do about her?" I heard Leah say.

"I think we should talk to the council about this," said Jacob.

"She doesn't seem dangerous," Seth said.

"Well, we can bring her with us to the council meeting tonight," said Embry.

"Sounds good," said Sam.

"Where is she going to stay?" Jacob said.

"Well, didn't she say that she was here for her brother and her two best friends are coming to town," said a voice I have not heard yet Jared. "So they need a place to stay too."

"I think there is a place vacant near the beach," said Paul.

"That settles it she will be able to go there once we meet with the council," Sam said.

I felt that this was a good time to come back into the room.

"So what shall we do?" I said I almost feel like a prisoner, but then again I am outnumbered to even think of winning a fight in order to get out.

"Well, there is a council meeting at Jacob's house and we can talk more about the situation," Sam said.

"Okay," I said and everyone got up and went on their way except for a few Sam and Emily (because it was her place) and Jacob, Seth, and Paul stayed to hang out with me.

We talked a little bit about random stuff. Paul was asking questions about the single females of the pack. Seth wanted to know what it was like to be part vampire and Jacob just listened and watched me. I played a few board games with them while we talked and I won each one.

Sam then told us it was time for the council meeting and we left.

* * *

So this is the chapter I hope u enjoy. I did do research on the Comox people they do have similar legends about the transformer with the Quileute tribe. Some links are posted on my page.

* * *

TiffersStar: okay another chapter done how did you like it

MoonPrincess: like it…I loved it

TiffersStar: well I worked hard on it

MoonPrincess: well I think the best part was the dedication I am the most awesome person in the world

TiffersStar: I said that I know

*in runs Ashley, Cassie, and Lexa*

Cassie: So Ashley what do these guys look like and it seems like there isn't that many females in the pack

Lexa: yeah that's weird

Ashley: our pack is still better, girl power

TiffersStar: that's what I was thinking when I wrote it that way

Ashley: Cassie what did you think of the comment I made about Paul

Cassie: well you do know me the best maybe we will get along

TiffersStar: let me think of what will happen actually I have to ask MoonPrincess what she thinks should happen…can someone do the honors

Lexa: sure *turns to the audience* can you please review let us know what you think *explosion in the background and Lexa turns her head to the smiling and slightly giggling Cassie and Ashley* what happened?*turns back to audience* got to go but make sure you review thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga and to inform you this chapter was done completely by my good friend MoonPrincess1989 because she was too excited about it and didn't feel like just giving me the plot so she ended up writing the entire chapter. So, if it seems different that is the reason, but it still goes about what was expected for the story.

Dedicated to one of the most awesomeness people I know: MoonPrincess1989

* * *

~With Rosalie and Josh~

Josh felt kind of bad that he didn't follow after Ashley but he knew that if he did they would just argue more. So he decided that he would take off after Rosalie, besides she was his imprint so he felt a very strong pull to follow her. He waited until she stopped by the stream until he spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way my sister treated you," Josh stated as lean against a tree to watch her.

She was beautiful and he didn't want to stop looking at her. Yes he was sorry that she already had a husband, but he at least wanted to be friends with her. He didn't think he would be able to stay away from her; the imprint was just that strong.

Rosalie replied with her back still to him, "I won't leave my husband; he's been good to me."

"I never said I wanted you to leave your husband Rosalie. Like my sister said I just want to be in your life somehow," Josh stated and then added, "it would hurt too much to be away from you."

Rosalie twirled around, glared at him and demanded, "How dare you try to make me feel guilty?"

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just stating the facts, when a wolf is apart from its imprint they feel physical pain from the separation," Josh stated.

He watched her glare turn to a frown and he wanted to do anything he could to make that frown disappear.

"How bad is the pain," Rosalie asked as she looked at him.

She would never admit it out loud but she didn't want this man to hurt. Every time she saw him she felt the urge to be close to him and it scared her. She didn't want to hurt Emmett; she was being honest when she said he had been good to her. She knew it hurt him when she would tell him she wished she was still human, but she couldn't help how she felt. If she was being honest with herself though, she felt horrible about how she treated him and his sister. Especially his sister because she was just looking out for her brother.

She looked at Josh asking, "Your sister hates me doesn't she?"

She watched him bit back a smirk as he replied, "Ashley has always been a little protective of me. I don't think she hates you specifically, she just hates the way all of this has played out."

Rosalie nodded her head and looked at him, "I would like to apologize to her; I wasn't very polite."

Josh grinned and nodded his head, "Why don't we head back to the house and then I will go looking for her. If I know my sister she is in wolf form and taking her frustration out on the forest around her."

"So if she has a wolf form I'm guessing you do too?" Rosalie asked as she fell instep beside him, walking towards the house.

Josh nodded his head replying, "Yea but I think I look way better than her. Just be a dear and don't tell her that, otherwise she'll make me eat my own words."

Rosalie giggled as she asked, "Josh are you telling me that you are scared of your sister?"

"Of course I am, she can be a pain in the ass when she's upset," Josh replied with a laugh as they approached the house.

They both heard some yelling and swearing as the stopped just in front of the house. Josh didn't get a chance to ask Rosalie what was going on before the Cullen's front door ripped open and a pissed off Emmett walked out.

~La Push, Council of Elders~

Ashley looked around at the people in the room, she had flash backs to when she attended the council meetings back home. 'I hate council meetings, I think I experienced enough of them over the last 150 years to last me a lifetime,' Ashley thought.

"So you are telling me that this girl is part vampire and wishes to live on our land? Are you insane Sam, vampire's our enemy," one of the older elders stated as he glared at me.

'Did he happen to miss the part that I am half werewolf too,' Ashley thought as a few others agreed with him and sent glares my way. I stood up and bowed to Billy Black, chief of this tribe according to Sam.

"It was not I who suggested on finding a place here on the reservation," Ashley informed him before continuing, "Sam suggested that there was a place on this reservation that I might be interested in. I do not wish to cause problems, so I will find a place in Forks or Port Angeles."

Billy looked at Jacob, who was giving Ashley a glare at that sentence and smiled to himself thinking, 'so my boy has finally imprinted huh.' Before he could tell her that he had no problem with her stay on the reservation another elder spoke up.

"It doesn't matter if Sam suggested the reservation or not, you will not be staying here. We do not need a vampire drinking our people's blood," the elder stated with venom in his voice.

Ashley stood up straight at that and glared at him, "One I am not a full vampire, I had a human mother. Two I am part werewolf and can shift, ask Sam or the others, and three I don't have to consume blood at all. I can and do eat human food just like you, the times I've had to consume blood were very rare and when I did it was animal blood. I have never harmed a human or drank from one."

Billy intervened before the elder could respond, "I apologize for what Greg said, some of the council elders are set in the old ways," Billy paused glaring at the few who started to protest before continuing on, "I trust what you say and if Sam and the others do not find you a threat than neither do I. You are welcome to stay here on the reservation, but I would need you to answer a few questions."

Ashley nodded her head replying, "Of course you do, feel free to ask them."

Billy watched her get comfortable before asking, "Would there be anyone else who would be joining you in the residence here on the reservation?"

"It would be myself, my twin brother and two of my pack mates," Ashley answered.

Billy nodded his head, "Ok that is fine and shouldn't be a problem. The only other question I have is that would I have to worry about the Alpha of your pack getting angry about letting you stay here?"

"My older brother does not mind if my two pack mates and I leave the pack for a while. He was getting tired of us anyway," Ashley stated with a smirk.

Billy raised his eyebrow, "I see that you did not mention your brother in that sentence."

"That's because my older brother does not accept him and has made him an outcast. My pack mates and I are the only ones who acknowledge him," Ashley stated angrily as she remembered the day it happened.

Billy looked at her and could see that her anger was not directed to them considering she had look in her eyes that showed she was thinking of her past. He looked at the other elders and stated, "The meeting is convened. Ashley Ravenclaw, her brothers and pack mates are allowed to stay on the reservation."

Some of them looked like they wanted to argue but said nothing and left the room. Ashley noticed that now only Billy and the pack remained and saw Billy giving her a look that reminded her of her grandfather.

"So I suppose you want to know why my older brother made my twin an outcast?" Ashley stated.

Billy nodded his head and she went on to explain, "My older brother did not want to even allow me or my twin brother into the pack to begin with but did because our grandfather made him. You see like you Billy our grandfather was chief of the tribe and my older brother would never dream of making him angry," Ashley paused before continuing, "so my older brother allowed it and we seemed to grow on him over the years. However, 30 years ago my grandfather was killed when a nomad vampire attacked the tribe. My twin brother and I were not there because just earlier that week my brothers had gotten into an argument with each other about some training technique. I of course took my twin's side and our grandfather suggested we get a way for awhile."

Ashley paused in her explanation and they could see that she was reliving the past and they felt sorry for her but they wanted to know what happened so they let her continue.

"When we returned we found out what happened and were devastated that we had not been there to help. Our older brother immediately started yelling at my twin brother stating that it was his fault that our grandfather died," Ashley stated and then was interrupted.

"Why would it be his fault that a nomadic vampire attacked the tribe?" Sam asked confused.

Ashley gave him a sad smile, "because I was not there to help and my gift could have helped save many lives."

"Gift?" Seth asked.

Ashley explained, "Since I am half vampire I have a gift along with my twin brother."

"What kind of gift?" Seth asked in an excited voice.

Ashley smiled at him, "My gift is telekinesis, meaning I can move things with my mind."

"That is so cool," Seth, Colin and Brady state with grins.

Billy looked at her, "I can see how that would be useful in a fight. I can see why your older brother would blame your twin. However, even I know that it is no one's fault but the vampire that attacked."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement to the subject. Ashley was glad that no one here would blame her brother and smiled.

"Well I am glad that you all understand that. I just wish that my older brother and everyone else would," Ashley stated and then stood up, "well now that everything is settled I think I'm going to go see my brother and his imprint. I have a few apologies I have to make."

Billy raised an eyebrow and she knew he was curious, "I kind of called his imprint a bitch and then proceeded to yell at her," at the disapproving look Billy sent her way she was reminded of her grandfather and quickly explained, "I know, I know I was rude and don't worry I'm going to rectify that."

Billy nodded his head and started to wheel himself out the room calling over his shoulder, "After your done apologizing have Jacob here show you the house you'll be staying at."

Jacob gave his father a glare and turned to look at his imprint who was answering one of Seth's questions, "Yes I'm much older than I look."

"How much older?" Seth asked and then yelped when Leah slapped him upside the head stating, "Don't you know it's impolite to ask a lady her age?"

Seth gave Ashley a sheepish look, "Oh yea, sorry about that."

Ashley grinned stating, "Its ok kid, I don't mind answering. I only look like I'm 18 but I am in fact 150 years old."

Everyone's eyes widened at that part of information and couldn't believe it. Ashley giggled at their looks before adding, "That shouldn't surprise you considering I am half vampire and you should know that as long as we continue to shift we won't age."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement and Jacob stepped forward, "I can show you the way back to where we found you."

"I would appreciate it, I know how to get back to the Cullen's place from there," Ashley stated.

Jacob paused and then turned to look at her, "Why the hell would you want to go to the leech's house?"

"You do realize that my brother and I are considered part leech as you put it?" Ashley asked with narrowed eyes.

Some of the others snickered as Jacob paled and started to stutter out excuses before Ashley just held her hand up and stated, "Please refrain from calling them leeches or bloodsuckers. I don't want to have to use my gift on you. Now let me shift and we can run back the Cullen's since I assume you can show me the way."

Jacob nodded his head and they all walked towards the trees to shift so they could head back to the Cullen's. Ashley blocked her mind from Seth and Jacob while contacting Cassie and Lexa to let them know they could fly down.

~Cullen's House~

Josh tensed as Emmett walked down the stairs slowly, glaring at him the whole time. He saw the rest of the family step out onto the porch and saw Rosalie step forward away from his side. He immediately wanted to pull her back to his side but knew that wouldn't end well.

"Emmett honey you need to calm down," Rosalie stated as she reached his side.

Emmett growled out, "I need to calm down, I come home and Alice tells me there was an argument and you disappeared. I was worried about you and was going to come looking for you when you return with him."

"This is not what it looks like. Rosalie got upset over the fight with my sister and I…" Josh started but was interrupted by Emmett.

"You stay the hell away from my wife!" Emmett yelled as he took a step towards him, but suddenly stopped when a white wolf burst through the trees and started snarling as it stepped in front of Josh.

Every vampire tensed and were prepared to defend themselves against it when Josh stepped forward and started running his fingers through the fur softly talking, "It's alright Ashley, he has every right to be upset. I know I would be if I was in his place."

Rosalie's eyes widened as she asked, "That's your sister?"

Josh nodded his head as he continued to talk, "Why don't you shift back, it would be much easier for all of us to talk."

Everyone watched as the wolf now known as Ashley gave one last growl before it disappeared through the trees to reemerge a few minutes later in her human form. She walked over and stood next to josh, looking over to see if he had an injuries before she turned to look at the Cullen's. She immediately gasped as she looked into the eyes of Emmett, she couldn't believe her luck. She heard one of the vampires on the porch groan out loud and say, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

TiffersStar: Wow you did a good job on this chapter!

MoonPrincess: I know that is because I'm awesome

Ashley: Oh gosh I don't like where this is going I sure hope it is not what I think

TiffersStar: why what's wrong it is what I discussed with MoonPrincess

*in walks Cassie and Lexa*

Cassie: I thought we were going to come in on this chapter at least that was what Ashley told me

MoonPrincess: Well you see I changed my mind

TiffersStar: sure now she changes her mind but you got to admit it would be a lot to put into one chapter

Cassie: it still doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve to be punished *MoonPrincess just notices the pillows behind Cassie and Lexa's backs and the evil grin on Cassie's face and she slowly starts to back away*

MoonPrincess: Now you guys got to understand sometimes it's hard to make everything you want to happen, happen

*Cassie and Lexa start hitting MoonPrincess with the pillows and soon it begins to rain feathers*

TiffersStar: *Looks at audience* well before this gets too bad I would like to thank you all for reading and can you please leave us a review thank you very much again


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Ashley, Josh, Cassie and Lexi

Dedicated to MoonPrincess1989 (and co-writer because she gets excited about a story and is awesome)

* * *

Chapter 6

Everyone looked at Edward after his outburst, honestly confused with his reaction considered that he doesn't groan much out loud. The Cullen's assumed that whatever happened had to do with whatever he heard from either Josh's or Ashley's mind. They all turned and looked at the two, and noticed right away that Ashley couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Emmett and Josh was looking at her strangely. Before anyone could ask what was going on, they heard a low howl from the forest and noticed that Ashley tore her eyes from Emmett and looked back to the forest before she stepped forward and looked directly into Carlisle's eyes.

"You are the head of the coven correct?" Ashley asked in a polite tone.

Carlisle nodded his head responding, "That is correct."

"Then would it be okay with you if Jacob Black from the La Push pack enters your land for a few hours tonight?" Ashley asked.

Before Carlisle could respond Ashley noticed the one vampire who groaned out loud earlier step forward, "Why on earth would that pup want to come onto our land? Bella is not here so he wouldn't have a reason to get come onto our lands."

Ashley frowned and replied, "I don't know who this Bella is but Jacob wants to come onto your land for a different reason," she paused and then gave a small glare towards the vampire, "besides I was not speaking to you. I was directing the question the leader of your coven."

Carlisle quickly replied, stopping Edward from retorting, "As long as Jacob does not start a fight with my family he will be allowed to be permitted onto our land for a few hours."

Ashley nodded her head and was going to turn around so she could shift and let Jacob know when her brother grabbed her arm, "Wait a minute, when you first got here did you do what I think you did?"

Ashley nodded her head, "Yes, but something else happened today that I need to talk to you about later."

She turned around and started walking towards when she heard from behind her, "What the hell? That can't be possible!"

After hearing that same vampire make reactions after she thought certain things led her to believe that he was the vampire that could read minds. 'I guess it was a good thing that Jacob and Seth gave me the basics of this coven, considering Josh and I would be interacting with them a lot in the future,' she thought as she took her clothes off quickly and phasing into her wolf form. She howled softly for Jacob to know it was okay and felt Seth head back towards the reservation while Jacob made it to her side. She quickly phased back and managed to finish getting dressed before Jacob entered through the tress just a few feet away from her.

"Carlisle said that he had no problem with you coming onto his lands," at his nod she watched him step behind a tree and reemerge in his shorts.

As she turned to lead him back to house she paused and looked over her shoulder asking a question that had been bugging her, "Who exactly is Bella?"

She raised an eyebrow as she watched Jacob pale asking, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Edward mentioned it when I asked for Carlisle's permission," Ashley stated as she turned around fully to face him.

Ashley held back a smile as Jacob let a few choice words slip out before he stated, "I will explain everything later. It's a long story."

Ashley nodded and turned back around heading back towards the Cullen's, Jacob following after her.

~Back at the Cullen's House~

After Ashley disappeared through the trees Josh turned and looked at Edward, "Whatever you heard in my sisters head I suggest you keep it to yourself. It's her business not yours."

Emmett spoke up before Edward could and angrily stated, "Well you wouldn't have to worry about Edward looking through your sister's head if you both would have stayed the hell away from my family."

Emmett frowned to himself after that sentence; he felt guilty after saying he didn't want the boy's sisters here. A part of him all of sudden wanted to be near her and he couldn't understand why.

Josh immediately noticed the frown on Rosalie's husband's face, 'I suppose he is feeling the pull of the imprint,' he thought and sighed inwardly when he realized things were going to get a lot more complicated around here.

Josh looked over at Edward and noticed that he along with the other blond male were staring strangely at Emmett while everyone else were waiting for his sister to return.

He felt her come through the trees with an unknown wolf next to her and turn to look at him. Josh immediately noticed the way the boy was staring at his sister and knew when it meant immediately, 'how the hell did she end up with two imprints? That's never happened before,' he thought to himself as she stopped by his side to introduce the boy.

"Josh this is Jacob from the La Push tribe," Ashley then looked at Jacob and pointed to her brother, "Jake this is my twin brother Josh."

They both shook hands while Ashley approached Rosalie, who was standing next to her husband near the other Cullen's.

"I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier, I had no right to act that way," Ashley stated, continuing on, "I'm just very protective of my brother and I let it get the best of me. I was hoping we could start over."

Rosalie smiled and held her hand out, "I should have reacted better too. You had every right to act the way you did and I understand now. I would like to start over too."

The girls shook hands and then Ashley clapped her hands together and gave everyone a huge smile, "Ok so let's get all of the introductions out of the way along with questions," she paused and then turned to look at Jacob, "and then you can tell me all about this Bella person this nosey mind reader mentioned."

Jacob paled again, which some of the Cullen's found interesting, and Josh groaned, "Ashley don't' start with the name calling."

Ashley sighed and then pouted, which Emmett and Jacob found to be very cute, "Fine, I promise to behave," she paused and then muttered under her breath, "never lets me have any fun."

She heard some chuckles and realized no matter how low she muttered things they would always over hear her. She suddenly remembered about contacting Cassie and Lexi and turned to smirk at her brother.

Josh eyed her suspiciously, "When you smile like that it can only mean that you are up to something," he paused not noticing when everyone suddenly went quiet too interested in what was going on between the two siblings, "am I going to have to bail you out of jail and we have to disappear for a few years again?"

Everyone echoed one ward after that sentence, "Again?"

Ashley ignored them and replied, "That was only one time, and it wasn't a big deal!"

"Starting a riot and then leading a high speed chase is something I would qualify as a big deal Ashley," Josh stated, now noticing that everyone eyes had widened and he could see the gears turning in their heads with so many unanswered questions being formed.

"I didn't have a choice, it was either that or allow the whole party see Cassie turn wolf," she explained.

Josh shook his head, "You still could have come up with a better solution Ashley. Besides Cassie went a little overboard in her anger, she broke his jaw."

"Cassie had just found out her boyfriend was sleeping with her cousin, she was justified in her reaction," Ashley huffed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The girls agreed with Ashley and Edward had to wince when he caught the thoughts of Rosalie and Alice, who knew they were so imaginative.

"Fine, let's say I agree with you, where was Lexi when this was happening. I mean she is usually the level headed one," Josh asked.

Ashley sighed, "She was busy trying to get Cassie out of the house and told me to handle it."

"I doubt she would have wanted you to handle it that way," Josh stated.

Ashley nodded her head in agreement, "You're right, Lexi did not let us hear the end of it for a whole year."

Josh nodded his head and then asked, "So what were you smirking about earlier?"

Ashley gave him a huge grin and wrapped her arm around Jacob bicep to pull him forward, "Well Jacob's alpha is letting us stay in a house on the reservation and I invited Lexi and Cassie to come stay with us."

Everyone was surprised to hear this and Edward smirked to himself when he saw the blush spread across Jacob's cheek at the contact with Ashley and then frowned when he heard a low growl come from Emmett. Apparently though he wasn't the only one and he heard Rosalie ask, "Emmett honey, what's the matter?"

Ashley frowned at her endearment for Emmett but knew that they were married so she let it slide. 'I'm not going to get in the middle of their relationship and if I let him know about the imprint it is doing just that. I'll just be content with being around him,' she thought as she heard her brother speak.

"Great, you and Cassie together equal trouble. Hopefully Lexi will keep you two in line," Josh stated and then continued, "when are they supposed to arrive?"

Ashley replied, "I already contacted them on the way over here and they said they would be here in a few hours."

Josh nodded his head and turned to the Cullen's, "I think we should all introduce one another."

Everyone went around introducing themselves and Esme invited everyone into the house to get to know each other better.

~Few hours later~

In the middle of their conversation they all heard a plan coming towards their house and the Cullen's were confused because there wasn't an airport until you got to Port Angeles so there was no way it would be this low near their house.

They watched Ashley jump up and grin before running out of the house to stand in the front yard. They all slowly followed behind and heard Josh voice the question they were all thinking, "What on earth is wrong with you woman?"

Ashley looked towards the sky with a huge smile and replied, "Just watch and you will find out."

Everyone looked up and saw a plane fly over their house and two things fall out of it. Esme gasped as Josh groaned, "Must they be show offs?"

"I bet you this was all Cassie's idea, there is no way Lexi would have suggested arriving by skydiving," Ashley stated as she watch two of her best friends skydive.

Esme eyes widened, "You mean they decide to skydive in?" "Won't they get hurt?"

"They will be fine as long as the chute opens," Ashley stated as if it was no big deal if it didn't open, before she continued on, "besides we have done more dangerous things over the years that makes this look safe."

Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Jacob smirked at that, while Josh and the others shook their head. All thinking the same thing Josh thought earlier; things are going to get a whole lot interesting.

Everyone watched as one of the girls did a few tricks while in the air while the other pulled their chute, which opened up and they could see a phrase written on it. A few minutes later the other opened her chute and they could see another phrase written in hers. It wasn't until they were closer that they were able to read it. The first chute that opened said, "My crazy friend put me up to this" while the other said, "Being awesome is what I do best."

As they landed the Cullen's were able to see what the girls looked like. The first one to land was the one whose chute opened first. She was a few inches shorter then Ashley, putting her at 5'5 and she was just as tan as Jacob. Her light brown hair was shoulder length and had blond streaks going through with brought out her hazel eyes, her body was similar to Leah and she was wearing dark blue jeans, a light blue t-shirt and Nike running shoes. The other was about 5'11" with short dark brown hair with golden brown highlights in pig tails. She was tanned like the members of the tribe, with an athletic slim figure. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a purple spaghetti strapped tank-top with a jean jacket that went mid-way down her back. She completed her look with black uggs.

Ashley smiled at her friends as she heard Alice state, "Well at least they all have style. I can see us going on many shopping trips together." 'She would be right about shopping when it comes to Cassie and me, but Lexi would rather die than spend hours shopping,' I thought as I ran towards my best friends.

Ashley put her hands on her hips and gave Cassie a stern look, "Who told you could use my parachute?"

"Well you see I accidently lost mine and yours was just sitting there calling out to me to use it. I didn't think you would mind," Cassie stated as Lexi bit back a chuckle, knowing Ashley wasn't really mad.

Ashley sighed and then grinned, "I'll let you off the hook this time but from now on ask beforehand."

Cassie nodded her head and then looked towards where everyone was standing and whispered in Ashley's eyes, "So who are those hotties over there?"

Lexi rolled her eyes but smiled as Ashley laughed and threw an arm around each girl, "Sorry Cassie they are taken, although there is a whole wolf pack that looks like a few of them are single."

Cassie rubbed her hands together and grinned, "I think we should go visit them right away."

"I think we should meet everyone here first, and then you can go man crazy," Lexi stated while Cassie pouted.

Ashley laughed replying, "I'm so glad you two came to visit for a while!"

* * *

Ashley: *looks around* TiffersStar where are you…*whispers to Cassie and Lexi* all I see is this desk full of paper work and books all over the place

MoonPrincess: Oh hey guys what's up *comes skipping in holding a coffee*

Cassie: well have you seen TiffersStar we can't find her *sits down on the bed*

*something moves on the bed and MoonPrincess jumps*

TiffersStar: what's going on am I late for class *looks around the room* hey what are you guys doing in my room

Lexi: we were worried; you weren't answering your calls

Ashley: or updating your stories

TiffersStar: sorry guys I'm busy school, homework, work, and oh shit I have physical therapy in twenty minutes

Cassie: okay so *looks at audience* please review because you know it's a fantastic story and we get excited when we get feedback *giggles*

Lexi: Cassie will you behave

Cassie: sorry, please review; THANK YOU!


End file.
